


Into the Dreadnaught

by DarkJediQueen



Series: The Guardians [47]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Crossover, Death, Genocide, M/M, Science Fantasy, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 06:12:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18255374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: It's time to get onto the Dreadnaught, or die trying.





	Into the Dreadnaught

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rivermoon1970](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/gifts).



> **Year** : The Far Future  
>  **Spoilers** : Destiny: Through D2: Black Armory, Criminal Minds: Up Through Season 14  
>  **Notes** : Trying my hardest to make sure that it'll make sense, with time, for people who don't play Destiny but you can find more information at the [Destiny Wikia](http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Destiny_Wiki). Some Dialogue is taken directly from the source material.  
>  **Beta** : Grammarly

The ship they were using of Eris Morn's came out of the jump and Spencer was looking at the ring of Saturn. He could see the hole that the Dreadnaught made in the ring's debris field. Spencer gripped the yoke of the ship and held in his emotions. Mara's body was out there somewhere, floating in pieces and he would never be able to find her. Uldren still hadn't been found, and even though the ring said that he was alive, Spencer didn't fully believe it. He wouldn't until he saw his brother face to face. Until he held him in his arms. If they were the only ones left, it sucked. Revenge would come later when Spencer could wrap his hands around Oryx's neck and kill him barehanded. He knew that it wasn't the best thoughts in the world, but it was what he had to cling to at the moment.

"Damn," Aaron said.

Spencer said nothing. It was just the two of them. Even smaller JJ couldn't fit into the ship with them. Once they had the transmat beacons set up though, many Guardians could get onto the Dreadnaught. That was when the real fun would start, but first, they needed to actually get the beacons placed.

"It only took one blast from the Dreadnaught..." G.A.R.C.I.A. was just on the edge of Spencer's view. He ignored her though and her words.

"When you're through... it will never fire again." Cayde sounded pleased as that which Spencer hoped that he was. The Reef being destabilized, even with Petra stepping up as Consort, was not good for the area. "Just don't forget to plant the transmat link so other Guardians can land."

"We won't," Aaron said.

"Not everybody's got stealth tech...and a...ship that smells like Hive. Good luck, Guardian."

"Activating stealth drive." Spencer didn't take his hand off of the yoke but used his free one to press the button to start up the drive. He waited to see what happened. "I'm picking up fluctuations in the power conduit."

"Relax. I modified the tech myself! Probably just Saturn's radio storms running interference." Cayde sounded sure of himself, but then he always did.

Alarms started up, and Spencer looked over the console. "It's malfunctioning!"

"Did you break my stealth drive?" Cayde demanded.

The camouflage dropped away, and Spencer looked up to see that they were in the path of the beam that had wiped out the Awoken fleet, as well as all of Oryx's. They were too close to turn back, so Spencer just kept on going. He stayed slowed just in case the watchers on the ship hadn't seen them.

"You think they can see us?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked her voice a whisper. It was like she thought that whispering would help them not be seen.

The broad horizontal stripes that led to the circle of the firing area started to glow green, the glowing going toward the center. Spencer shoved the yoke up, making them go as fast as he could get the ship to go.

"I think they can see us!" Spencer said as he was thrown back into the seat at the sudden rush of speed. He heard Aaron grunt but didn't look back to see what was going on. Spencer prayed to the Traveler that they would make it out of this. He closed his eyes as the Dreadnaught fired at them. He felt something and then when he opened his eyes, he was on a ledge. He turned around to see that they were on the Dreadnaught.

"What happened!? Everything all right?" Cayde's voice was slightly frantic.

Spencer turned to look at Aaron and found that he was just a few feet to the left of him. Aaron was patting himself like he didn't believe that he was alive.

"Why wouldn't we be all right? We're just stuck here with no ship and no transmat zone," Spencer groused as he looked around where they were. It didn't seem like it was that much of a traveled area. Given it was open to the elements, it was probably just used as something when not in battle or not in hostile territory.

"Great!" Cayde's tone was smug, and Spencer just wanted to slap him. "Told you my stealth drive would work."

Spencer huffed but didn't answer. He felt Aaron stepping closer to him. They both turned to look inside the ship area they were on. IT seemed almost like a landing platform, but Spencer knew that he could be wrong. This kind of ship had never really been seen before by Guardians. Spencer was looking forward to the reports that would come out once some other Warlocks got onto the ship.

"All right... I'd like to tell you the strength of the City is behind you, but as long as the Dreadnaught is still firing, we can't risk reinforcements. Head inside, see if you can find whatever's powering that weapon."

"Understood," Aaron said in response to Cayde's statement.

"Let's go," Spencer said, and he pointed forward. Aaron laid a hand on his shoulder in response.

Spencer started forward. To the right was a dead end but the left was open, open in a way that Spencer didn't like. Still, it was the only way forward, so they had to go that way. After a few hundred feet, Spencer saw that an opening was up in front. A bright green light was coming from it. Spencer slowed as he got near and raised his Sidearm. Until they saw what kind of force there was inside, Spencer didn't want to settle into a weapon. He looked around the corner, that glowing orb was there, darting to and from.

"It's the same thing we saw right before Phobos fell apart. Might be some kind of probe, expect trouble," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"I always expect trouble," Aaron said.

The hallway was bright which was strange considering Hive and their fondness for darkness. The orb was at the end of the hall. Spencer debated for two seconds on following it or not. It was either going to lead them to where they needed to go or to a trap, he didn't care either way.

"Still, let's follow it to where it leads us."

"I agree," Aaron said.

The orb was hovering above a narrow bridge that was in the center of the area that Spencer could see. As they got close, the bridge disappeared.

"There has to be another way across," Spencer said.

"Gimme a second... I'll check with Eris." There was a short pause, and then Cayde was back talking. "Uh... she says it's probably just a resonant spell... whatever that is, so just don't--don't trust anything."

"How about I look around?" G.A.R.C.I.A. asked.

"Sure," Spencer said.

G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared, and in the flash of her scan, Spencer saw some floating rocks a little ways away from them.

"Run?" Aaron asked.

"Run," Spencer agreed.

Spencer ran across first, using his memory of where the rocks were to help him figure out where he needed to go. Aaron followed behind, just close enough to where if Spencer paused he wouldn't hit him but close enough he knew where to step without slowing down. They made it across, and Spencer slowed down as he ran across the walkway that ran the length of the area.

A Thrall was waiting in the hallway entrance. Spencer shot it in the head.

"Well, at least we know there is Hive on this ship," Aaron said.

"Yeah. There has to be Taken as well, but I wonder where they are."

There were more behind that one, and Spencer shot each of them as they got close. There was another sound that caught Spencer's ear, and he saw a massive worm on the ground just past where the last Thrall had started it's run. Spencer crouched down in front of the worm and G.A.R.C.I.A. appeared to scan it.

"According to the World's Grave, the Hive ingest those worms. Not for sustenance, but survival. Spores, moths, and worms... All things Earth's ancestors believed grew from the dead. Just a thought."

"They are creepy," Aaron said.

"Agreed." Spencer stood up and stepped on the worm killing it."

Twists and turns, ducking in holes was the path that they took to try and find wherever the orb had gone or just anything really.

"Any luck with the weapon?" Cayde asked.

"We've only scratched the surface of the Dreadnaught," Spencer answered. He knew it was massive. He knew how big he was, how big the Dreadnaught was and with the tunnels and such that they were seeing, he knew they had a lot to do to truly know everything inside of the Dreadnaught. It wasn't like they had a mole which had spent a long time there like they had the Moon."

"According to Eris and what we have learned about Hive over the years, Hive keep vital operations deep in the core of their architectures. You're going to have to get your hands dirty."

"Good, I love getting my hands dirty," Spencer said. He looked ahead where they were and tried to figure out which way to go. Aaron laid a hand on his left shoulder, so Spencer went that direction. It led to another area where there was just a vast cavern. Spencer waited for G.A.R.C.I.A. to scan it all before he started to run across again, jumping where needed. It led to an alcove where there was more Hive there. It was more Thrall, and Spencer took a lot of pleasure in killing them. Killing anything at this moment was good.

"What have we here?" Spencer said as he stepped up to the glowing orb in the room. He didn't dare touch it though.

"That energy powers the weapon. Cayde, what do we do?" Aaron asked. As Aaron spoke a form wrapped around the orb and it looked like the things that spawned Taken in places.

"OK... hold on. Eris is going on about 'breaking the necrotic...'" Cayde sounded annoyed. "Aw, just shoot it."

Aaron drew his Hand Cannon and started to fire at the same time that Spencer fired at the orb. They kept on firing until it exploded. Thankfully it wasn't a huge one.

"I'm picking up other channels to the weapon," G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

Spencer saw a flash of light and then saw Taken Thrall appearing in a pathway that led somewhere. Spencer started toward them and found that if he followed the path of Taken appearing, it was leading somewhere and it was better than nothing. Aaron and Spencer killed all Taken that they came across.

"Fuck," Aaron said as they entered the next room. It was huge, and there was a lot of open area with platforms dotting it all. There was an open doorway, and Spencer walked toward it, seeing the next power point. Spencer worked on the Taken in the room while Aaron focused on the power cell. When there were no more Taken in the room, Spencer focused on taking it out as well.

"The weapon's cycling down! Let's find another channel."

G.A.R.C.I.A. was tracking another power source, and as they got near it, Spencer heard a weird scream. Then there was something running at them. It looked like a shadow moving. Spencer fired at it as it jumped at him. It looked like a pure black Thrall, but parts of its body were invisible or just not there. There was a Wizard there in the room ad it was spawning the weird Thralls. Spencer shot at it, and Aaron drew a more powerful weapon to fire at it as well. Just seconds after it was dead, another Wizard spawned. This one looked a lot different. More and more Taken spawned as they worked on killing the Wizard. G.A.R.C.I.A. worked on the shield around the orb. When it was down, Spencer nodded his head toward it, and Aaron changed his firing from at Taken to at it.

From where they were, Spencer saw a huge doorway, and he was intrigued about what was on the other side of it. It looked like an arena almost.

"There's a stream of interdimensional energy concentrated within that field...growing stronger." A huge orb started spawn, and a creature appeared in the middle of it. It looked a lot like Crota, but Spencer knew that it couldn't be. "...and something just stepped out of it."

"Stay on target—we need more Guardians on that Dreadnaught," Cayde said.

Spencer stared at the Hive creature for a few moments. While there were two Wizards none of them attacked. Spencer walked backward to get away. While he wanted to attack, Spencer wouldn't.

"The weapon's down! Cayde, what's our next move?" Aaron asked.

"We need that transmat up and running. There's a massive hull breach near your position, that'll be your best bet."

Spencer agreed with Cayde. G.A.R.C.I.A. marked the location that they needed to head toward, and Spencer turned toward it. The hallways were getting larger but also less bright and less green. Spencer kept it slow as they made their way toward where they needed to go. There were more stairs they had to cross over large pits that they could not see the bottom of.

"This place, I could get turned around really easy inside of it if it wasn't for G.A.R.C.I.A.."

"Very much so," Spencer agreed.

There was a lot of halls that connected to where they headed. Spencer wanted to stop and look at things, but it wasn't possible at the moment. There was no way to get another Guardian onto the Dreadnaught, so they had to get their job done and done as soon as possible.

"A Cabal ship!" Spencer said as they entered the area where the hull breach was.

"Skyburners colors! It must have deployed from Phobos." G.A.R.C.I.A. said.

"Cabal?" Cayde sounded very confused. "We'll deal with them later. Secure that transmat zone!"

Spencer looked to see where the zone needed to be. He found that it was across the area and up a small hill.

"You go, and I'll cover you. The Hive will go after you more than the Cabal will I think. We are all invaders into their home."

"I'll go my fastest." Spencer held out his hand for the transmat beacon. Aaron slapped it down into it, and Spencer tucked it into his armpit and took off running. He heard shots fired at him and felt a few hit him, but he kept on going. He tried not to pause until he saw the circle that G.A.R.C.I.A. was highlighting on his HUD.

"Activating transmat link! Our ship is inbound!" G.A.R.C.I.A. yelled.

Spencer spun around and started to fire at the Hive that was closest. He took out three Acolytes who were trying to converge on him. He saw two Hive ships that were jumping through and dropping off Hive to fight with the Cabal. The hole in the hull was very much from the Cabal ship that was crashed into the area they were in.

"I've figured out who that Crota wanna be was," G.A.R.C.I.A. said as she appeared beside Spencer as he killed all of those who came close to them. He could hear the shots fired from Aaron's gun.

"Who?"

"Thalnok, Fanatic of Crota."

"Well, looking like he does I can understand why," Spencer said. Spencer looked at the corner of his HUD when static came over. Not only was a channel open to Cayde, but there was also one to Zavala as well. Spencer figured that it was going to go about as well as he thought it would. Spencer knew that it had not been a Vanguard approved mission, but then he didn't really care.

"You landed a Guardian on the Dreadnaught without authorization?!" Zavala sounded pissed, actually, he sounded more pissed than Spencer thought that he would.

"Oh, right!" Cayde sounded sarcastic. "Can I have authorization?"

Spencer saw the Ceres Galliot arriving but just as it did the doors on the ass of the Cabal ship opened, and a Goliath tank started to exit.

"We'll discuss it later," Zavala said to Cayde. "Guardian, take care of that tank, or the transmat zone won't matter!"

"G.A.R.C.I.A. take the ship away," Aaron said. He started to fire towards the Tank.

Spencer knew that he needed to get closer to the Tank to be able to do any damage.

"So time for a bomb?" Spencer asked.

"Yes, I'll cover you to make sure nothing gets behind. You Nova Bomb that Tank and then get the hell back. There is debris everywhere that you can hide behind until you get close. G.A.R.C.I.A. got me ammo from the ship. I'll clear you a path of Cabal. There are a lot of Phalanx down there, but they are focused on you. I have headshots on all of them."

Spencer waited until the first Phalanx fell before making his way toward the Tank. He got close and launched his Nova Bomb at the center of the top of the tank. It did damage, warping and messing it up. Spencer heard the firing of Aaron's Sniper Rifle getting closer as Spencer ran backward to get to safety then as Spencer dove for cover he heard Aaron's Golden Gun. It was seconds after the third shot from it that he felt Aaron diving into him as the Tank exploded.

"Guardian... Cayde just briefed us on your.... unorthodox mission. Your victory, no matter the method—is a Vanguard victory. You have our thanks." Zavala sounded relieved, but there was still anger under the edge of his voice. Spencer figured that Cayde would be making up for that for a while.

"Everyone loves a bad idea when it works. Now, excuse me, Guardian, I have to go have an... uncomfortable conversation with Eris about... her ship. Get home safe."

Spencer looked back to the transmat zone to see that the way was clear. He took off, feeling Aaron behind him. The Ceres met them and G.A.R.C.I.A. transmatted them up to it easily. Spencer dropped into the pilot seat and took over as the ship rocketed away from the Dreadnaught. With the weapon out of power for at least now and a transmat zone, the Dreadnaught was about to become overrun by Guardians, and Spencer was perfectly happy with that.

# The End

 

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story! 
> 
> I can be found on MeWe (a FB replacement that's better) [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot. My writing page for the moment is kind of dead in the water on a FB front as links are being banned for content. 
> 
> The Every Fandom Reverse Bang sign-ups are open! Please check it out [here](https://everyfandombangs.wordpress.com/).


End file.
